Extreme weather has existed throughout recorded history. Storms that created 250 miles per hour (mph) wind loads such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and high velocity straight winds have historically caused massive damage to structures and escaped a meaningful solution.
Turning to the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,181 issued to Witten describes a shelter and construction method where two complementarily positioned shells would shield the inside of the shell from electromagnetic waves. Among other differences Witten uses corner caps instead of concrete feet. The lack of a secure footing would make Witten susceptible to damage in a storm.
Similar to Witten, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,132 issued to Larsen contains a structure designed to be used indoors in the event of an earthquake. Larsen has an open construction which would evade implosion in a hurricane or tornado, however this pole construction would not handle a 125 psf live load, from a side. Larson would be able to protect a user's head, but that is about it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,557 issued to McCalley teaches a protective structure. McCalley takes a slightly different approach that the present invention. The present invention utilizes tracks held into a footing with anchor bolts. McCalley teaches a large number of bolts linking a series of C-shaped studs. McCalley attempts to answer the same challenge as the disclosed invention, but does so ineffectively because the lack of vents and unknown doors do not protect the external structure from implosion or debris damage.